El Coleador
by Psicodelii
Summary: Edward tenía una sola meta en su cabeza "Volver con su mujer cueste lo que cueste" y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo para conseguirlo inclusive practicar el deporte mas peligroso y favorito de su mujer, si tenía que hacerlo para estar con ella, pues, que así sea, todo por reunir a la familia nuevamente. O.S.


.Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo escribo la trama.

N.A: Quiero pedir disculpas a mis lectoras que tengo otras historias paralizadas es que soy nueva en esto de se madre y me complico mucho. A veces solo escribo uno que otro tantito y bueno, esta historía está agarrando polvo desde hace cho meses, espero les guste, pronto continuaré con las demas.

Enjoy.

000000000000El Coleador000000000000

La habitación estaba brillante por la luz que entraba de frente por el balcon, la brisa era caliente pero él ya se había acostumbrado a ello, abrió los ojos con lentitud aun sintiendo la pesadez del sueño. Llevaba una semana sobrio y aun no se acostumbraba a estar fuera de ese rico letargo de inconciencia.

Miró la foto de él con su esposa en la mesa de noche y suspiró, otro día mas sin ella. Toma su foto, le da un pequeño beso y la vuelve a dejar en su lugar como todos los días, se levanta de la cama y hace su rutina diaria.

Despues de lavarse los dientes y darse un baño con agua fria baja a la cocina para comer algo. Con un suspiro de resignacion saca un desayuno congelado y lo mete al microondas, un poco de jugo de naranja y café para complementar, lanza un gruñido al aire anhelando un poco de vodka o tequila pero ya lleva una semana sobrio, no va a romper su secuencia de etapas para su final felIz.

Desayuna en completo silencio, un bocado de wafles, un sorbo de jugo, un bocado de salchicha y un sorbo de café, siempre en la misma secuencia, cumpliendo cada paso meticulosamente. Despues de un "nutritivo" desayuno se fue a su habitacion y se cambió de ropa, un jean azul deslavado, una camisa a cuadros roja y azul y sus botas vaqueras marrones regalo de su esposa.

"Su esposa"

Esa palabra le pasa por la cabeza a cada instante, ella sigue siendo su esposa, y va a ser su esposa siempre. Aun recuerda aquel día, exactamente hace un año cuando tuvieron aquella discusion en esa misma casa, aquella tarde se dijeron cosas hirientes y crueles, pero fueron palabras que fueron dichas guiados por la rabia, él jamás quiso tratarla asi de mal.

FLASHBACK

-Solo... No lo digas, está bien? - gruñe Edward bajando las escaleras desde el pasillo superior hasta la sala de estar.

-por que no? Por que no puedo decir que quiero tener un hijo contigo? - pregunta de manera triste mientras camina detras de él. Edward se gira furioso y con ojos llameantes de rabia hacia ella.

-PORQUE NO QUIERO UN MALDITO HIJO! - grita apretando los puños, ella se echa hacia atras dolida por sus palabras pero ahora la molestia y la indignacion estan por encima de la tristeza.

-Eres un incensible, Edward. Un hijo es algo maravilloso. Ademas, ya tenemos cinco años casados, es hora de agrandar a la familia, podríamos enseñarles a montar a caballo y...

-Te estas escuchando? - gruñe Edward con indignacion - estas malditamente loca, Isabella. Crees que yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en este jodido lugar? Vivimos en un maldito desierto! - gruñe con rabia mientras camina a la cocina y toma una cerveza del refrigerador.

-Se que nunca te ha gustado vivir en Texas, y de verdad aprecié mucho el echo de que dejaras tu amada y fria Nueva York para venirte a Austin conmigo pero no estas obligado a quedarte - la voz de Isabella es suave pero tiene un matiz desdeñoso, ella sabia que algún día él iba a reprocharle eso.

-No estoy obligado, en eso tienes razón - Edward volvio a encararla luego de beber un largo sorbo de cerveza - pero no voy a dejarte sola aqui, eres mi jodida esposa y mi lugar es a tu lado, no al otro lado del pais, o es que quieres deshacerte de mi?

-Como voy a querer deshacerme de ti si te estoy diciendo que quiero que tengamos un...

-Callate, Isabella! - Exclama Edward antes de que termine la frase, odia esa maldita palabra - Ya te dije que no y se acabó la discusion. - culmina dejando la lata vacia en la cocina para irse de nuevo hacia las escaleras hasta la habitacion principal.

-No ha terminado nada - gruñe ella detras de él cuando entran a la habitacion - Yo quiero que agrandemos a nuestra familia. Edward... - Isabella suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello, Tic que adquirio de su esposo - es tan dificil querer eso? Acaso no quieres envejecer junto a mi? Sentarnos en la sombra de la entrada mientras vemos a nuestros hijos hacer una familia? Jugar con nuestros nietos? Nada de eso te parece bien?

Edward se sienta en la cama y oculta su cabeza entre sus manos, respira un par de veces antes de levantarse aun lleno de furia y mirar a su esposa con rabia poco contenida. Se acerca hasta el balcon de la habitacion y abre las puertas de manera brusca haciendolas rebotar de las paredes mientras el aire caliente entra a la fria habitacion.

-Crees que yo me sentaría en ese porche con este maldito calor infernal? Ni siquiera podemos decir que tenemos un jardin decente. Hay cactus por todos lados, ni un misero pedazo de grama fresca donde algun niño pueda jugar tranquilo sin cocinarse al sol.

-No es tan malo...

-No es tan malo? - gruñó Edward - el maldito perro que te regalé hace un año se salió en la noche y al otro dia estaba muerto en mitad de esa mierda de desierto que llamas patio con una cascabel al rededor, estas demente si crees que un hijo mio viviría en este infierno pero ese no es el punto.

-Cual es el punto entonces? - pregunta Isabella bajando la guardía.

-Que no quiero un maldito bebé. Acaso no entiendes? Aun no he tenido suficiente de ti. Vives metida en las mangas de coleo y casi nunca estamos juntos, yo aun sigo trabajando en mi libro y un bebé es una jodida distraccion, toda tu atencion estará en él, ni siquiera vas a estar conmigo y jamás haremos esos viajes que teniamos pensado hacer, lo arruinará todo!

-Un hijo te arruinaría la vida? Valla hombre eres, Edward. - se burla ella con rabia - paso tiempo en las mangas de coleo porque es mi trabajo, es mi pasion, vivir entre animales, participar en los rodeos de toros, esa en mi vida, ademas, es lo que sustenta nuestra casa. Aun no has terminado el libro y es porque no quieres, tienes dos años en ello y te quejas por... Que mierda se yo.

-Te dije que este maldito encierro no me da inspiracion! Como escribo un libro sobre la vida, la pasion a la naturaleza, al mundo... Si vivo encerrado en esta mierda.

-entonces, ve! Viaja... Terminalo recorriendo el mundo. Yo no te tengo atado aqui.

-No voy a dejarte aqui sola con esos malditos rondando a tu al rededor. Puros buitres asquerosos esperando que falle para caer sobre tí.

-Entonces ven conmigo a la manga de coleo, tengo competencia hoy. Apoyame como el esposo devoto que siempre has sido. - Isabella se acerca al balcon y cierra las puertas al ver como el sudor baña a su esposo, sabe que él no soporta el calor, es un hombre de frio, vivió la mitad de su vida en Alaska y la otra mitad en Nueva York. Llegar a Austin fue un golpe muy duro.

-No - susurra sentandose en la cama. Isabella suspira, jamás le ha acompañado a ninguna competencia, prefiere quedarse encerrado antes de salir y enfrentarse a un poco de calor - y no vamos a tener un hijo, no quiero estorbos. Ya dije. - la sangre de Isabella hierve.

-Estorbo? Acaso te oyes? Eso fue Nessi para ti, un maldito estorbo!? - la rabia de Isabella sube a niveles insospechados - Eres un miserable, Edward. Un maldito bastardo.

-A NESSI NO LA METAS EN ESTO! - grita Edward - fue tu maldita culpa que mi hija muriera, ella era todo para mi y debido a ti no está conmigo - Isabella jadea impresionada y dolida, jamas habian hablado de ese día ni de lo que ocurrio, taparon con un pequeño velo de gasa ese tema y ambos sabían que estaba ahí, latente entre ambos pero era dificil sacarlo a colacion, ahora sale de la peor manera.

-Sabes que no fue mi culpa... - le dolieron esas palabras pero ella no fue la culpable - estabamos debiles.

-Y TENIAS QUE Guardar reposO! Pero no! Tenias que ir a la manga porque el maldito de AlistaIr te necesitaba allá - Edward pasa ambas manos por su cabello - Reposo... - susurra - un maldito reposo absoluto para que mi hija pudiera nacer bien, sana y hermosa como se veia en las imagenes, pero no, tu trabajo era mas importante.

-cuatro caballos habian sido mordidos por serpientes, tenía que ir a revisarlos para..

-No, Isabella. No... - Exclama cansado y dolido - hay mas de mil veterinarios en este estado, tu solo tenias que guardar un maldito reposo un mes mas y mi hija estaría aqui... Conmigo. - Edward la mira con rabia - pero tenías que ser tu, metiste la pata hasta el fondo, tu mataste a mi hija.

-LO HICISTE TU! - Grita Isabella sin poder conterse mas - Tu la mataste! El doctor sabia que podía salvar a una de nosotras, la hubieras elegido a ella, te hubieras quedado con Nessi, pero me salvaste a mi. Fuiste tu quien la mató.

-No te atrevas, Isabella - Edward se acerca a ella rápido pegandola de la pared mientras aprieta su cuello - no te atrevas a decirlo, ni siquiera a pensarlo. Yo amaba a esa niña, era mi todo pero tu jodida obstinacion por ser la heroina de la manga la mató.

-Que? - jadea ella sin respirar muy bien, Edward sonríe con rabia y burla.

-nunca te lo dije para no herirte. - susurra viendo hacia la nada, suspira y vuelve la mirada a su mujer, la rabia estaba inyectada en sus ojos - el maldito calor infernal de este pedazo de pueblo, tu esfuerzo innecesario al caminar y el estar en movimiento demasiado tiempo mataron a mi bebé - las palabras de Edward salen como veneno.

-no entiendo - susurra, Edward la suelta y se aleja dandole la espalda, medita un momento antes de decirle toda la verdad.

-Despues de que llegué al hospital... Junto diez minutos despues de tu ingreso, el doctor habló conmigo - pasa una mano por su cara y se gira para ver a una Isabella confundida y asustada, ya no hay vuelta atras - el inclemente calor hizo que te desmayaras, quedaste tumbada frente a las caballerizas de la manga...

«Quizas durante unos diez minutos o menos. Perdiste sangre en la caida, habias empezando a entrar en labor por el golpe, debido al horrible calor el aire estaba muy denso y no respirabas bien, tu cerebro no se estaba oxigenando correctamente, perdiste el liquido anmiotico»

«Para cuando te encontraron y te llevaron al hospital... - Edward niega lentamente mientras baja la mirada, las lagrimas llenan sus ojos pero evita que salgan, ya habia llorado bastante en silencio por su bebé - El doctor me dijo que Nessi... - las palabras no le salian, estaban trabadas en su garganta, jamás pudo decirlas pero debe tener el valor de hacerlo ahora, era su niña, su bebé.»

«Nessi... Ella estaba muerta. Casi calcinada aun dentro de ti - la voz se le quebró con cada palabra, tenia que ser fuerte. Escuchó el sollozo de Isabella, no quería verla, solo recordar le dolia. Respiró un par de veces hasta que volvió a verla, ella estaba en el piso sollozando con una mano en su boca y otra en su vientre.»

«Tenian que hacerte cesarea - esta vez su voz salio mas dura y llena de odio - ella estaba muerta y tu ibas a estarlo pronto si no la sacaban, ya no habia nada que hacer por ella. - Edward dio un paso hacia Isabella - tu la mataste, fuiste tu, Isabella. A ella la extrajeron de ti como a un tumor. Yo la vi... - la voz se le vuelve a quebrar»

«Tan pequeñita, era una cosita que cabía por completo en mis manos a la perfeccion, tenía el cabellito rubio como mi padre pero solo eso pude distinguir. Todo lo demas de ella era irreconocible. Su piel estaba seca, agrietada y roja, estaba seca... Estaba muerta y fue por tu culpa. Mi bebé... Murio por tu culpa.

-no... - Jadea ella entre llanto, nunca pensó que eso hubiera pasado, su esposo le habia dicho que hubo problemas en el parto, una complicacion que no le explicó, era su vida o la de su bebé y decidió salvarla a ella. Jamas supo que no tuvo opcion. - me hubieras dejado morir con ella. - solloza muerta de pena y dolor.

-No, no podia. Te amaba, Isabella. Te sigo amando, y no me veo en un mundo sin ti. Fue un accidente que tu causaste pero jamas te lo reproché.

-Era mi bebé - susurra Isabella llorando - la maté. Maté a mi bebé. - Edward aprieta la mandibula y la mira desde arriba.

-Lo hiciste - ella alza la cabeza y le mira. Ve el dolor y la decepcion en la mirada de su esposo - ahora.. Jamás en tu miserable vida vuelvas a pedirme un hijo, Isabella. - la voz de Edward es suave pero cortante, no es una amenaza pero es como si lo fuera. Isabella se levanta del piso, se seca las lagrimas y lo mira, sus ojos han perdido el brillo, estan vacios ahora.

-Está bien. Yo... - suspira y le da la espalda - no lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo. Lamento lo que te hice pasar y... - Isabella traga, cierra los ojos y suspira - debo irme - susurra bajando la mirada. Edward bufa.

-suerte en tu maldito torneo - gruñe con sarcasmo mientras ella sale de la habitacion.

Desde ese día no la volvió a ver. Isabella jamas volvió y Edward se lamentó por ello durante un tiempo. Cayó en una terrible depresion, sabe que fue la rabia la que habló por él ese día, Edward ama a su esposa mas que a nada en el mundo pero que le pidiera un hijo despues de lo de Nessi le dolio muchisimo ahora debía seguir adelante por ambas.

Edward se sumió en el alcohol durante meses, perder a Isabella fue un duro golpe y jamas se fue de Austin añorando que ella volviera a entrar por esa puerta, cosa que no hizo. Sus padres junto con sus cinco hermanos se trasladaron a Austin para hacerle compañia pero en realidad fue peor tenerlos en su casa, constantemente le recordaban a lo que hubiera tenido y jamas pudo.

Emmett su hermano mayor fue con su esposa Rosalie y sus dos hijos Liliam y Emerson. Jasper su segundo hermano mayor fue con Alice, su prometida y su vientre de embarazada de cinco meses. Tanya, su gemela fue con su esposo Riley y su hija adoptada Rebeca, por ultimo estaban Kate e Irina las ultimas gemelas del matrimonio Cullen, aun solteras. Igual Edward no soportó la presion de la familia feliz y los mandó a todos de regreso a Nueva York.

Solo sus padres se quedaron una semana mas, Edward tuvo que hacerse el indiferente, hacer creer que perder a Isabella no habia sido un golpe fuerte por lo menos hasta que sus padres se fueron, luego de ello se sumiergió en el alcohol. Vivía entre comas etilicos constantes e idas a la carcel por alterar el orden, la policia no lo dejaba mas que una noche en la comisaría, hasta ellos sentian lastima de aquel pobre hombre abandonado.

Nueve meses despues de ello creyó volverse loco. Había pasado por la manga de coleo por curiosidad, jamas habia ido y jadeó al distinguir una cabellera caoba al final de la manga, estaba muy lejos para alcanzarla pero sabia a quien pertenecía. Asi que Edward se propuso una meta que debía cumplir etapa por etapa empezando con dejar el alcohol y unirse a un grupo de ayuda.

Ya llevaba una semana sobrio completamente a pesar de que entro al grupo de ayuda hace tres meses, era un reto enorme pero lo habia logrado. Habia tomado unas cuantas clases para montar a caballo y otras para aprender el arte del coleo en la manga, tenia una sola meta fija y era reencontrarse con Isabella, volver con su esposa y estar juntos nuevamente y para siempre así tenga que sacrificar todo, lo haría mil veces por ella.

Edward miró la foto de Isabella en la sala y sonrió "Hoy volveremos a estar juntos, lo sé" Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, subió a su habitacion, sacó un par de cosas de la mesa de noche y las dejó acomodadas sobre la cama. Volvio a besar la foto de su esposa y echandole un ultimo vistazo a la casa, salió.

La manga de coleo estaba de fiesta, ese día iban a hacer un homenaje y lo celebrarian al mejor estilo de Austin, coleadas, musica y comida. Edward se sentí nervioso, era la primera vez que participaría en algo asi, esperaba ser tan convincente como lo fue durante todo ese año.

Muchas personas lo observaban impresionados. No era el mismo Edward de antes, ese hermitaño escritor que jama salia de casa, ahora era un hombre del pueblo, hablaba con la gente, vestía ropa acorde con el lugar, montaba a caballo y ahora participaría en el homenaje como coleador, nadie sabia que él podía colear pero tampoco se molestaron en preguntar, al igual que evitaron cualquier tema referente a su esposa.

-Hola, Edward. Estas listo para la accion? - este levantó la mirada de la pata de su caballo, la cual estaba limpiando quitandole el exceso de lodo. Sonrió al hombre frente a él y con un suspiro nervioso asintió.

-estoy listo. Nervioso pero listo - contestó con una gran sonrisa. - tu vas a participar? - le pregunta a su amigo el cual se encoge de hombros.

-Si Eleazar se lastima entre las primeras diez salidas yo lo relevaré, va a estar reñido hoy, hay muchos concursantes. Te inscribiste en amateur, verdad? - pregunta el hombre con un poco de preocupacion, Edward sonríe.

-Tranquilo, Garrett. Lo tengo todo resuelto. Todo va a salir perfecto.

-Me asombra tu entusiasmo - Garret mira al rededor y suspira - yo estaría caminando por las paredes, este evento es...

-Tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien. Yo voy a estar bien - la sonrisa de Edward convence a su amigo asi que este sin mas lo deja seguir en su labor. Edward suelta un suspiro entrecortado, tiene algo de miedo pero no se va a dejar vencer, no ahora que ha llegado tan lejos.

Los turnos empezaron y los grupos empezaron a salir para perseguir a la bestia, Edward ya estaba preparado, esperaba solo en la puerta Lateral hasta que sintió a alguien detras de él, sonrió levemente y con nerviosismo se dio la vuelta. Esa sensacion de calidez solo se la proporsiona una persona, su esposa.

-Que haces aqui, Edward - susurra preocupada, él le sonríe mirandola, se ve hermosa, tal cual como aquel día que se fue.

-Vine a recuperarte, cariño - susurra emocionado de verla, ella ve el caballo y frunce el ceño.

-vas a colear? Tu no sabes - musita sin esperar respuesta de su pregunta.

-Si se... Y voy a hacerlo. Es la unica forma de recuperarte.

-No lo es...

-Claro que si lo es. Voy a hacer esto por ti, Bella. - ella sonríe y acaricia su mejilla, él cierra los ojos tratando de sentir el rose. - debo entrar - susurra volviendola a mirar - tengo tu cinta de la suerte - sube la mano enseñandole una cinta roja amarrada en su muñeca. - todo irá bien.

-confio en ti... Te deseo la mayor de la suertes y espero ganes el trofeo. Me lo dedicaras? - le pregunta con picardía.

-Siempre - sin despedirse el entra a la manga con cinco más, todos se sorprenden al oír su nombre en esa categoría pero ya está ahí, ahora va por todo. La gente grita y vitorea su nombre, los cinco jugadores se hacen a un lado dándole ventaja, la necesita, la merece. El timbre suena y al segundo sale la bestia, él corre tras ella galopando rápido, mira la cola del toro y luego ve a Isabella en las gradas sonriéndole.

Con empeño y esmero multiplicó el esfuerzo tomando la cola del toro para correr delante de el, su sorpresa fue cuando el toro rodó llevándoselo a él. "Y el toro se cayó" vitoreaba la gente alentándolo, había tumbado al toro, Edward está tirado en la arena justo al lado del toro, aun con la cola de este entre las manos, Bella se tira a la manga desde las gradas y corre a él sonriéndole.

-Te amo, Bella - susurra Edward sin aliento, ella le sonríe con felicidad y le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, este se levanta con mas destreza, se siente bien. Se siente feliz. Bella lo abraza fuerte y vuelve a sonreírle.

-Te amo muchísimo, Edward. Ahora ven. Debo presentarte a alguien - ambos caminan tomados de la mano fuera de la manga hasta las caballerizas, ahí está una pequeña en jeans y camisa a cuadros peinando a un poni, cuando se acercan él la mira confundido como si la conociera.

-Quien es, cariño? - pregunta Edward confundido, sabe que la conoce, quizás una niña del pueblo, no lo recuerda. La pequeña se acerca y toma la mano de Bella.

-Edward Cielo. Ella es Nessi, nuestra hija - Edward jadea.

-Hola, Papi - dice la niña, los ojos de Edward se llenan de lagrimas.

-funcionó? Estaremos juntos para siempre? - Bella sonríe asintiendo.

-para siempre.

.

.

.

.

Ultimas noticias...

Informamos a todos nuestros televidentes del fatal accidente ocurrido hoy en horas de la tarde en la manga de coleo de Austin. Edward Cullen, esposo de la fallecida Isabella Cullen ha muerto en la manga de coleo. Aquí las entrevistas...

"Nadie sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, estuvo deprimido por meses y luego fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Nunca pensé que tenía planeado morir"

Las fuentes informan que Edward Cullen, escritor famoso tenía pensado suicidarse desde que le informaron que su esposa había muerto en la misma manga de coleo un año antes. Asistió a terapia hasta que estuvo estable para volver a la sociedad.

Hoy se estaba homenajeando a su esposa, una excelente veterinaria y coleadora experimentada, nadie sabía que su esposo asistiría y menos a participar, solo una persona estuvo enterado, su amigo Garrett Smith.

"Él me pidió que le enseñara algunas técnicas para derribar, no sabía que era su primera vez a caballo, lo hacía excelente. Le había dicho que se inscribiera en la liga amateur pero mi sorpresa fue cuando salió en el grupo experimentado, ese mismo en el que estuvo Isabella. El toro es casi imposible de tumbar y es mas feroz. En seguida supe lo que hacía pero no llegué a tiempo para detenerlo"

"Sus últimas palabras antes de morir fueron... Te amo, Isabella. Sonrió y con un último respiro cerró los ojos"

Familiares del fallecido arribaron desde Nueva York al ser avisados, las declaraciones de sus padres han sido algo inesperado para todos...

"Yo sabía que mi hijo extrañaba a su mujer y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ella. Primero fue la pérdida de su bebé, luego su esposa muere de manera fatal, no lo soportó, mi niño solo vivía y moría por ella... Yo sabía que pensaba hacer algo así, una madre lo intuye, mas, nunca pensé que tuviera el valor, me equivoqué y perdí a un maravilloso hijo"

"Edward ya había planeado esto con antelación. Cuando llegamos a su casa todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y en su lugar, lo único diferente estaba en su cama. Una foto de él con Isabella junto a un eco de mi nieta, una rosa blanca en un vaso de agua y una carta..."

El fallecido sufría de una fuerte depresión que supo ocultar de todo el mundo, por medio de una carta dejó a sus padres como dueños de la propiedad y les traspasó la autoría de sus libros para que puedan recibir las regalías de estos, también dejó el manuscrito de su último libro completado, ese que se esperaba para mediados del próximo año»

«Su nuevo libro será publicado a finales de este mes con el nombre "El otro lado de la vida" que al parecer se trata de una autobiografía, esperaremos con ansias su llegada. Los restos de Edward Cullen serán enterrados junto a su esposa y su hija mañana a las seis de la tarde en el cementerio privado de Austin»

«Paz a sus restos»

000000000000000000000000000000

Espero les haya gustado, al final creo que ha sido algo dulce y lindo que se fuera con ella. Pensaron en algun momento que Bella habia muerto? Que piensan? Merece un Rw?

Besos

PD: disculpen algun error en la ortografia, estoy escribiendo y publicando desde mi telefono.

Psi Elii. :)


End file.
